To Fix a Broken Mind
by Rexis19
Summary: Everyone has a reason to fight, even psychotic maniacs or a young girl. So what's Jeffs?
1. Chapter 1

The world flashed into view for Jeff, his conciousness returned with a start, his first sight was the bright blue sky, and coincidently directly into the sun, but the killer didn't flinch, he had experienced worse, his broken mind didn't even register the pain of his corneas burning from staring into direct sunlight.

Jeff's body was spread-eagle on the ground, his signature knife laid beside him, his mind was still clouded with grogginess, a feeling most people have whenever they wake up.

A chuckle suddenly escaped his eternally smiling mouth, he slowly sat up and dipped his head down and rubbed the area around on of his eyes*, he stared infront of him, expecting to see the dull dead forest that he had passed out in front of.

What he didn't expect to see was a women with red glasses holding an oversized crossbow aimed directly at his head, the sight of a person ready to kill sparked Jeff's blood lust, though he knew that If he tried to move suddenly then he would soon meet his brother, his eyes and mouth were still invisible to the women 'Good' thought Jeff, It would be nice for a women to see his beautiful face before going into the eternal peaceful slumber.

Slowly his hand moved to his knife, the women noticed his movements and pushed the crossbow directly onto his forehead "Don't move" she growled, Jeff chuckled inwardly, he felt her eyes glaring at him, 'Perfect' suddenly with a jerk, Jeff revealed his face, projecting his bleached white skin, burnt eyes and that oh so horrible smile that was craved in his face.

The reaction was expected, she flinched and leaned back in shock a bit, to others that small window of time would've meant nothing, but to Jeff It was more than enough, in the split second the woman leaned back in shock, Jeff's right hand flew to his knife while his left pushed It away, he grabbed the handle with his right hand, the woman recovered from the shock and fired.

the bolt lodged itself right in between his right shoulder-blade, most would've stopped and screamed in pain.

Jeff however laughed, pain meant nothing to him, only to served that he was on the right path, he swung his arm upwards, once again his broken mind didn't even register the painful grinding of metal on bone from the crossbow.

The woman obviously was not expecting Jeff to truck through the pain of a crossbow in his shoulder, the knife plunged into her chin, her eyes widened in pain, Jeff then slammed a hand over her mouth and pushed his knife through deeper and deeper, he leaned in closer and stared into her eyes through the glasses "Go To Sleep" he whispered, then with a twist of his knife the woman went limp, Jeff chuckled and pulled It out, spilling some blood in the process, the woman fell to the ground as Jeff chuckled maniacally.

He stopped when a loud voice boomed out "Vayn has been slain" Jeff looked at the woman, who he had found out was called Vayne, and then turned to the sky "What the hell is this, hunger games?" he asked himself.

* * *

Vayne stared the laying figure before her, unease was clear on her face, normally she would ignore or just deal with this sort of thing, but for some reason the simple sight of the figure seemed to unerve her.

He didn't even seem that scary, he wasn't inhumanly huge, nor was he an abomination of nature, he was a man of average built and had raven hair, he was wearing a simple white sweatshirt and simple blue pant, the only thing that seem dangerous was the kitchen knife that was beside him, sure they were blood stained, but that wasn't so weird after fighting in the league for a while, the only thing that didn't seem to be normal was his oddly white face.

Her grip on her crossbow tighten when he sat up, she gasped when she caught a glimpse of his face, mare importantly his eyes, black rings surrounded them as if the eyelids had been burnt off, but that was impossible right.

VBayne shook her head, what was wrong with her, she had seen more horrible things whenever she entered a battle with the league so would something as simple as burnt eyelids deter her, suddenly hthe voice of her summoner echoed in her head 'He's not one of our team's champion, what are you waiting for?' The summoner asked, to which she replied with a huff of annoyance.

She walked up to the man and aimed her crossbow at him, she saw him tense when he finally noticed her presence, she noticed that his hand was reaching for his knife, with a growl he pressed her crossbow onto his head "Don't move" she ordered, surprisingly he didn't move, suddenly his head snapped upwards and Vayne couldn't help but gasp.

His face was impossible white, looking like It had been bleached, and his eyes they did look like the eyelids have been burnt off leaving dark rings around them, they seem to hold so much insanity It would make Jinx look normal, but the worst thing was his mouth, a sickening smile had been carved into his cheeks, she was wrong, he was an abomination of nature, the sight of him made her skin crawl for a second.

And once second was all It took for the man to strike, with surprising ease he pushed the crossbow away from him while his other hand grabbed the knife, not giving him a chance to attack, The Night Hunter pulled the trigger, lodging a bolt right in between his right shoulder blade.

His reaction however was not something Vayne was prepare for, instead of the usual pained screams she would receive, he instead gave a demented, then he used the same arm that had a bolt lodged In It's shoulder to swing his knife.

The knife stabbed into her chin, causing her eyes to widened in agony, then he slammed a rough hand over her, she felt tears of pain run down her cheek as he pushed the knife deeper and deeper, then he leaned closer forcing her to stare into his dreadful eyes, he whispered a single sentence, a sentence that she would remember "Go To Sleep" she felt the knife twist before everything went black.

After a while her vision returned, though It was grey, she stared at her killer with horrified expression, his carved mouth let out terrifying laughter, he stopped when the announcer announced her death, he stared at her body then and sky before he said something to himself.

'What the heck happened?' the voice of her summoner echoed in her head, Vayne only shook her head 'Caught off guard that's all' she said in her head,'Well then be careful next time, we don't anymore deaths on our team' the summoner echoed in her head, Vayne with a nod and waited for her body to be remade, all the while sneaking glances at the man.

* * *

Jeff grunted as he pulled out the bolt from his shoulder, he examined the bolt, made from pure silver, Jeff couldn't help but chuckle "What is she a werewolf hunter" he threw the bolt away and covered his wound, pain meant nothing but that didn't meant he wanted to die, especially in Slender's stupid fo-

Then Jeff noticed something was off, he looked at the place he was in, It wasn't the stalker's forest.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jeff cursed loudly, he scanned his surroundings, like before he expected to be in the dull dead forest of his, uhh 'friend' Slenderman,but the trees were lush and green, and had flashing lights from some of them,making the place seem vibrant and alive.

It irritated him, he trudged through the forest and kept mumbling curses at his predicament, suddenly he screamed out loud "SLENDER, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE ME!" he received silence as an answer.

He growled and let out a string of curses, and kept wandering aimlessly in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Head summoner Zalith shifted through the reports, his eyes scanned each report thoroughly making sure not to overlook any important details.

Suddenly a dimmed purple orb appeared before him, Zalith raised an eyebrow and set down the papers, he waved a hand over the orb causing a small window to appear above It.

It held information of another summoner, a watchmen summoner to be exact, with a sigh he grabbed the orb with his hand and expanded It, till it was the size of a window, he was expecting the watchmen to list off the summoners that had been reported.

Surprisingly the first thing he saw was a distressed male, appearing to be 22, most of the time the watchmen would just looked bored as they have to state which summoner committed a ban worthy action, maybe this time the summoners actually did something horrible.

"Head Summoner Zalith, do you copy?" the male asked as he peered into the orb, Zalith nodded and replied "Yes I copy, watchmen summoner Braig, are you here to report the unruly summoners again?" Braig shook his head, much to the head's confusion.

Braig pulled on the collar of his summoner robes "Actually, there's more of a problem with the battlefield, rather than the contestants" he stated, the watchmen's hand started to glow and with a swipe of both his hands, a translucent board, or the 'leader-board' as the summoners wish to call it, appeared.

There were two columns, each had five champions It displayed the kills, deaths and assist of each one, oddly though each champion had zero of each, the one of the left was the blue team, while the one on the right was the purple team, Zalith looked at the board questionably "I do not see the problem, each team has the appropriate amount of champions and I don't seem to sense any trace of a hacker's orb influence" Zalith stated.

Braig then shrunk the board with his right hand "Yes, this the leader-board during the start of the match, which was going fine until half way" he told the head summoner, with a clench of his fist the leader-board disappeared and with a swipe from his other hand, another one appeared.

While similar, Zalith noticed the difference immediately, the first one was the champion Vayne, her kill and assist count were rather high, but what caught the attention of Zalith was her death count, It kept switching from 4 to 5, like the the field of justice was denying the kill, while the summoner's rift was insisting, or vice versa.

Another thing was the lone silhouetted photo of a champion right in between the columns, next to it's picture were a garble or words, the only words that were readable were Killer.

Zalith stroked his chin "Hmmm, an unauthorized summon, that's never happen since the incident with Fiddlesticks" he said to himself, Braig nodded "Yeah, and the odd thing is we can't find the summoner responsible, there is no trace of him in either the field of justice or the institute" he informed.

Zalith raised an eyebrow "So that means the only possible is, the summoner is not in the institute" Braig's eyes widened "B-but that is near impossible, a regular summon from the summoning room already uses a huge amount of mana, even that the runes in the room help direct the summoned champions to their destination, are you implying that someone is skilled enough to summon a random champion wherever he likes?" he asked.

The Head summoner nodded "It's never been unheard of, there have been... cases of skilled summoners, summoning champions for their own gain, besides the master summoners are able to use this skill quite easily" he stated, Braig sighed "Very well sir, but what about Vayne's death count, I'm afraid that this might alarmed the other summoners" he informed, Zalith stared at shifting numbers and sighed "Just tell them that It's a glitch, they'll believe It, they always do" Zalith told the watchman.

Braig nodded, he closed his eyes and glowed, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and stopped glowing "I've informed the match examiner, so what should we do about this guy?" Braig asked, Zalith stared at the silhouette and asked "Do you have a screenshot of this 'Killer' summon" Braig thought for a moment and nodded.

He clasped his hands together, and dismissed the leader-board, he then swung them opened summoning translucent images of the field of justice, he then swiped his hands causing multiple pictures of the battles in said field to pass by with a blur.

Until it stops at an image of a man in his mid-twenties laying on the ground, wearing a bloodstained white hoodie, blue denim jeans and red sneakers, a rather pathetic looking kitchen knife was beside the body, unfortunately the shot was from the side and was unable to get a clear shot of his face, the only distinguishable feature was his raven-black hair and his white skin.

Zalith gestured with his hands signalling Braig to continue, with a nod he swiped his hand the picture passed and revealed another more gruesome one, the man had already stood up and had plunged a knife into Vayne's chin, one of the Night Hunter's bolt was lodged in his right shoulder, the shot showed a bit more of his face, his skin was definitely white, and his eyes were black and were dilated, but no unique features were present.

Zalith raised an eyebrow, so Vayne was killed by this 'Killer' "Braig" Zalith started, the watchman turned to the Head summoner "When did this happen?" Braig pressed a finger on his temple "About six minutes after he was summoned" Zalith's eyebrows rose in surprised, within just a few minutes he had easily taken down a champion, Braig then continued "It shocked me, he seems so human and... uhh regular, I didn't think he could dispatched Vayne that quickly" he finished.

Zalith looked at the watchman confused "What do you mean by 'seems'" he asked, Braig winced and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Wellll, we captured another shot and, let's just say his um, facial features are, wrong" he stammered out "Wrong?" said Zalith questionable.

Braig gulped "I'll just show you then" With a swipe of his hand the next picture appeared It was an overhead shot and the summon just so happen to be laughing, though It was very blurry.

Braig cursed and kept swiping his hand, causing the picture to either zoom or shrink, while Zalith leaned in to examined the picture, from the constant zooming and shrinking he could find some feature about his face, his face was unmistakably white, black eyes and a red line stretched over his cheeks.

"I don't see the pr-" his sentence was cut short when the image cleared, while it was zoomed in, needless to say Zalith had never leaned back in shock that far in his life, Braig apologized and shrunk the image and revealed the image of the man standing over Vayne's corpse.

"By the gods" Zalith muttered under his breath as he stared at the horrifying face of the man, the bleached white skin, the burnt eyelids and the carved smile, normally this type of pain inflicted would be the norm in the league, If the victim wasn't inflicted by It before entering the league.

This man wasn't in the league, and he was summoned just recently, so there was no way he could these scars in any league battles, and the most disturbing part, he was human, he wasn't a beast, nor a voidling, from his attire he didn't even seem to be part of any military forces, he was a civilian, a regular human.

Zalith breathing hitched as he imagine what this man went through to received this kind of pain, Braig looked at the head worriedly "Sir are you okay?" he asked, Zalith shook his head and nodded.

He turned the watchman "Keep him alive, If he dies the revival would not recognize him but will try to revive him, because of his lack of connection to the league that would break the game" he informed darkly, Braig nodded "Yes sir I'll try and not cause any trouble" With a salute he waved his hand over the window shrinking It to It's original size, and then 'poofed' out of existence.

Zalith resting his head on his fist, and smiled just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff laughed heartily as he planted his foot on the midget's wooden face and kicked him off, pulling his knife free in the process, he ignored the frantic golds numbers that kept appearing every time he killed one of the tiny creatures, he was worried when they came in unreal numbers and had a plank of wood for a face, and were carrying rather frightening weapons, but when they did less damage than Rake after he cut his nails, he smiled and enjoy the massacre, though he wished that the bodies remain instead of disappearing though.

Jeff swung his right arm and slit the throat of one of the tiny creatures, using the same arm he flipped his knife and held in a backwards grip, he brought over his head and slammed it down on another creature, twisting the knife violently before he pulled it out and then he promptly kicked the dead creature before it disappeared.

One of the creature managed to sneak up on Jeff and gave a powerful whack to the back of his knees with it's weapon causing them to buckle, another took the opportunity and smacked him right in his eye, he yelled in surprise and stumbled back, and fell flat on his back, immediately the creature jumped on Jeff, intent to beat the ever living crap out of him.

Jeff shielded himself with his left hand as the creatures continued to pummel, Jeff was honestly having fun, instead of the usual 'No don't come near me, ah stay away' these things were fighting back and that gave him a rush.

With a smile, he pulled back his right arm and delivered a wild swing, knocking the midgets off of him, he jumped up and grabbed one of them he slammed it on the ground and threw the poor creature, it smashed into their friends and they laid motionless before they disappeared.

Jeff laughed and rolled his right shoulder, glad that it was healing thanks to the high quality material that wrapped the wound, human flesh, Vayne's flesh to be exact, he returned to her body when his shoulder wouldn't stopped bleeding and carved a bit of flesh to cover his wound, making sure that her outer skin touched the wound.

This was thanks to one of the pasta doctors back home, or as he would call him 'Psycho Nazi German doctor from World War 2' had given him a tip that human flesh was effective as a bandage, and with Jeff having no other medical items It was his only chance.

He twirled his knife and continued walking through, as he would call it, the seizure forest and ignored the tiny battle cries of the midgets, the female's voice would occasionally boomed out to declare another kill, he had stopped trying to find any of his 'friends' after six minutes of screaming, he decided If he could find someone maybe they would help him, as long as they didn't start beating him with sticks.

After a while Jeff was wandering again, he groaned and tried to think of any survival tips, one came mind from one his buddies, dear ol Slender told him to look at the sky, the sun rises from the east and sets on the west, sure directions were useless but it was better than nothing, with that he turned to the sky, his stared at the sun which was still in the same position when he woke up, he waited a few minutes yet the sun didn't move an inch, then Jeff came to a conclusion "The sun is fucked up" then another tip came to mind, Rake being the forest dweller informed him that moss grows the south side of the trees, he went to the nearest tree and circled It, nothing, he then went to another tree, finding nothing.

He groaned and bang his head against the tree in frustration, he was lost, alone, probably hungry and most importantly LOST, he turned around and tried to find anything that would help him, when suddenly a bright light smashed into the back of his head, he whirled around and spotted more midgets, one of them was wearing a cone hat and was holding a staff, which was glowing slightly.

The cone hat midget lowered the staff, Jeff 'narrowed' his eyes "Don't You D-" his warning was cut short when a bright ball of light slammed into his face, knocking his head back, Jeff went silent as his head returned to It's normal position, the midgets with melee weapons, advanced on Jeff, his head snapped up and his face showed pure rage, with a frighting growl he charged forward and met with the midgets.

Ezreal sighed as he listened to Jinx constant babbling, he wouldn't mind of his lane partner would tell stories, heck he found some of the greatest tombs because of that, but if the stories were total nonsense, he just can't seem to care.

"And then Fishbones go 'But Jinx you need to save up on money' and I said, are you even paying attention Ez?" she suddenly asked, Ezreal gave her an annoyed glance "Not exactly" he replied bluntly.

Jinx pouted "You should learn to listen to what girls say" she scolded, Ezreal got ready to tone her rambling out, until Jinx said (With a grin I might add) "Who knows maybe that Lux chick will actually like you back" Ezreal nearly choked on his spit.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" he spluttered, Jinx waged her index finger "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ez you know more than to question a woman's intuition, I can read people better than Swain" then she took out a piece of paper from one of the bullet casings "It's also waaaay more easier if I read their diary though" Ezreal stared at the paper for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization.

"Where did you get that?" he exclaimed in shock, Jinx waved the paper in front of her "Durr from your room, where else would I ste- I mean acquire such excellent reading material" Jinx smiled while Ezreal processed the information, then a question popped in his head "How did you get in my room?" he asked.

Jinx rolled her eyes "Lock picking is one of my many talents" Ezreal gave her a look "My doors use ancient keys that i find in dungeons, and powerful puzzle locks, what kind of lock-pick do you use?" With a (rather sadistic) grin Jinx brought out Fishbones, her rocket launcher "Just the greatest lock-pick in existence" Ezreal gave her a deadpan stare "So that's why my repair bill is always so high" he muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud growl, they turned to the source and found a single champion currently fending off a blue minion wave, using a rather dinky knife, most of the minions were melee minions and there were only one or two caster minions, which was odd considering how long the match had been going on.

Though what surprised Jinx was, he looked like a person that would live in a suburban home with a family of four, he looked so normal, other than the unsettling (Awesome for her) white skin, scar on his cheeks, his very very thick mascara, and his (Pretty badass) skills with the small knife, that was ripping through the minions.

"I don't remember seeing him at the summoners platform, who is that guy?" Ezreal asked, Jinx shrugged, she pulled out her lazer gun and aimed It at the champion.

Ezreal turned to her "What are you doing?" Jinx closed one of her eyes to focus on the man "Just checking If I can shot a hole through his chest" she got reading to pull the trigger when Ezreal suddenly grabbed It, she turned to the explorer with a glare "Come on, he's fighting blue minions, we're on blue team, we need a kill now" she exclaimed.

Ezreal looked shocked as he stared the man "If that's the case, then why he kicking purple minions like footballs?" Jinx turned to the man and Ezreal was true to his words.

The man was hacking at a blue minion, he wretch his knife out by pivoting on his heels, there he noticed that more minions, though they were purple minions, were charging at him, he growled and delivered a swift kick to one of them sending It crashing into a tree.

Jinx gave a confused stare, she elbowed the explorer, who kept staring at the man with a slightly horrified expression, and asked "Yo Ez, you're smart aren't you, care explaining to me how he can do that, cause I want to do that" Ezreal just gasped "Forget that did you see his face?" he asked Jinx with wide eyes.

Jinx turned to the champion, and saw his burnt eyes, white face and smile carved into his cheeks, and frankly It didn't even bother her, in fact it made him look badass "So he's white, uses burnt eyes as a replacement for mascara and screwed up on his lipstick, so what, one of our regular champion is huge ass maggot and you're freaking out on whitey over there?" Ezreal opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find one, he didn't know why but the sight of the man seem to bring terro in his heart, but what Jinx said made sense, which was terrifying in its own rights, as they had been more terrifying creatures in the league.

"Where the fuck are all these midgets coming from!" His thoughts were cut by an angry shout by the champion, Jinx laughed out loud.

Jeff snarled as he stomped on another one of the hoodie midget, his head snapped downward as another light ball smashed into the back of his head, he grabbed a wooden midget and threw It at the cone hat creature, more appeared and Jeff was started to get tired, "Where the fuck are all these midgets coming from!" he screamed in frustration.

A laugh from his side caught his attention, he turned and found two people standing, one was a woman, her blue hair was braided in two very long ponytails while a tuft of It covered one her eyes that were a bright shade of pink, she was barely wearing anything other than the triangle shaped straps and her torn jeans that reached up to her thighs, there were however bullet casings over her body, a minigun was slung over her back and carried a rocket launcher with a shark head in her hands.

The other was another woman, wait Jeff focused on the second one a bit more, oh he was a dude weird. Anyway the man had blond hair with goggles in them, blue eyes that had a weird triangle mark under both of them, he was wearing a blue scarf, a shirt with the same colour with a brown jacket over It, his blue pants had belts on the waist upper thigh and knees along with brown shoes, the most noticeable thing was the brown gauntlet on his right arm that had a blue orb on the back of his hand.

The blue hair woman suddenly hefted her rocket launcher to eye level, Jeffs eyes widened, he quickly rolled to the side as the rocket barely missed him, his body was sent flying when the rocket exploded, he landed on the ground with a thud and banged his head on the ground.

With a grunt he propped himself up with his elbow to survey the damage, surprisingly there was no damage to the trees or environment what so ever, and the only creatures that were destroyed were the hoodie ones.

Which unfortunately for Jeff left him as the only target for the wooden face creatures, shit.

Quickly getting to his feet, Jeff didn't even get a chance to raise his arms as one of the wooden face slammed into his stomach, causing him to double over,a light of energy blasted into him knocking him back, his vision blurred but was able to make the outline of one more midget, that was in mid jump ready to 'finish' him off.

With a grunt his arm shot forward and impaled the short creature, with his equally short knife, It writhed for a bit before it went limp, then promptly disappeared.

Jeff stared at the remaining creatures, thankfully only five were left since the Blue haired woman's rocket destroyed the hoodie ones.

Flipping his knife into a backhand grip he charged at the creatures, With a powerful swing he nearly decapitated one ofthem and plunged in a knife into another, he pulled out his knife and stumbled back from exhaustion, Jeff panted as he concentrated on the remaining creatures, two stick users and one cone hat.

Cone hat fired a blast, and learning from his past mistakes Jeff moved to the side as the ball passed by, the creatures had already begun charging towards him, one of the two swung it's stick directly into his shin, Jeff didn't even move at the hit, raising a foot he stomped on the wooden face ad crushed It with ease.

The second one ran up and swiped his weapon at Jeff's feet, tripping him up, with Jeff on the floor, cone hat fired another blast while sticks was hitting Jeff's face repeatedly, suddenly Jeff grabbed the creature and used it as a shield for the blast.

Only for the orb to ignore the creature and once again hit him in the face, knocking Jeff on his back, causing the woman to laugh again.

The creature then continued with it's attack after wiggling out of his grasp, the midget got about three hits before Jeff sunk his knife into the side of it's head, he got up from his down position, after the creature disappeared, and glared at the last midget.

Jeff ran towards the creature, dodging or enduring any blast that it fired at him, when he close enough he grabbed cone hat and kept running until he slammed the midget into a tree, he yanked the staff from it's little hand and threw it over his shoulder, with the knife that was already at it's 'neck' (Hey he had to hold it somehow) he slit it's throat and watch with sick glee as it gurgled it's last breathe.

As the creature disappeared so did Jeff's adrenaline, immediately he slumped over and and tried to catch his breath, a whistle to his side caused him to turn to his head.

And stare at the two, one of which was pointing her mini gun at him, that looked ready to fight to the death, "Aw shi-" he was interrupted when the blonde kid suddenly appeared in front of him and decked him in the shnoze.


End file.
